Where were you Mommy?
by Danichan667
Summary: Bulma reads Bra's letter, and realizes she wasn't there for her daughter as much as she thought she was. Warning: mentions of rape and a big mention of suicide


I more than likely will be flamed for this, but I don't give two shits. This is my story. I personally like it, and that is all that matters.  
  
Don't own DBZ/DBGT or the characters.  
  
~********~  
  
It had been a week since Bra's funeral, and Bulma was browsing through her deceased daughter's desk draws, looking for something that could possibly give her an answer as to why Bra had committed suicide.   
  
Bulma found a photo album that Bra had kept since she was four years old. She started looking through it. All the pictures of a seemingly happy little girl, but one thing Bulma noticed was that as Bra grew older in the pictures her eyes grew sadder. Her smile looked forced. Her expression never truely happy. Soon Bulma was at the center of the book and a creamy envelope fell into her lap.   
  
It read iMommy/i.  
  
"What's this?", Bulma asked to no one. The teal haired woman opened the envelope and pulled out a note. She started reading the note.  
  
iMommy you weren't there for me when I lost my dollie and couldn't find it.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I fell and scraped my knee.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when those mean girls made fun of me.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when no one would be my friend.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I needed a friend.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I was pushed aside.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when my body started to develop.  
  
Mommy you weren't there to answer my questions.   
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I met a boy.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I started developing deep feelings for him.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when that boy broke my heart.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I was alone.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I fell into the wrong crowd.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I started taking drugs.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I went to a party and my drink was drugged.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when my new friends raped me.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I had to rebuild my life.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I went to rehab.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I fell back into drugs.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I started to cut myself.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when the pain started to feel good.  
  
Mommy you weren't there to tell me these things weren't right and that I needed help.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I thought that death would be better than any more life on this earth.  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I needed emotional support.  
  
I needed you Mommy, but you were never around.  
  
Where were you Mommy?  
  
Mommy you weren't there for me when I needed one thing more than anything else in this world.  
  
A Mommy./i  
  
i*~Bra Vegeta Brief~*/i  
  
Bulma finished the letter. Her tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking as she placed the letter back in the envelope. Bulma couldn't believe it. She found the answer to her auestion, but she would have nevr guessed that she was Bra's reason for being depressed.  
  
Her daughter had gone through that much pain, before she finally took her own life. Her daughter. Bulma loved Bra, but maybe she didn't pay as much attention towards her daughter as she did her son.   
  
~Bra must have spent her whole life thinking her mother didn't love her~, Bulma thought, hugging the envelope to her chest. Her daughter's soul must have been so tortured.  
  
"But...I did love you Bra, I...did.", Bulma whispered. Her river of tears never ceasing to stop.  
  
~********~  
  
How did all of you like it? I know some won't be happy with this story, but as I said I don't give two shits. The only thing that matters is that I like this story. Review please. Any opinions accepted. Even flames of grammar challenged idiots.  
  
iDo not pray for an easy life, instead pray for the strength to endure a difficult one./i  
  
Danichan667 


End file.
